


Warmth

by Pelixia



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The Reader is basically me oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelixia/pseuds/Pelixia
Summary: A small F/O February piece written last year.'Humans were so soft and warm compared to Saps.'





	Warmth

Humans were so soft and warm compared to Saps. This was a fact that Manley had been unaware of until now.

They had partaken in a Rite against the Fate mere hours ago, and had managed to reign victorious. Chloe had been so excited about this win in particular, as it was her first time actively taking part instead of simply serving as Reader. Rather than standing on the sidelines giving guidance to the Chastity, she had stood by his side on the field.

And what a sight it was! Seeing her clad in their gold and pink raiments, face covered by her mask, backlit by the intense glow of their pyre before the Rite officially began.

Her arms clutching the Celestial Orb as she ran across the Ridge of Gol, kicking up dust and sand behind her.

The colossal remains of the serpent titan looking down upon her as she plunged into the purifying flames.

The giant proud smile he saw on her face when she finally could remove her mask after the Rite had ended.

Truly, she was stunning to behold.

Manley had insisted they do something to celebrate their victory, feeling as though she had earned it. However, she had no desire for any of the extravagant ideas he conjured up. When he asked what she wanted instead, she was all too happy to share.

The two of them laid on the roof of the blackwagon, staring up at the starry night sky together. Though the stars were extremely important in conducting the Rites, that's all Manley had considered them for a long time: a means to an end.

A tool to be used to aid in his escape from the Downside, and nothing more. Just as she was meant to be.

But Chloe saw them as something more than that. She talked about how beautiful she thought they were, told all the stories she could remember of those who the constellations depicted, even took the time to read them to chart a course to their next destination.

Not just because they were just a means to an end, but because she was interested in the adventure they would be taking them toward.

When she had turned to him and asked if she could move closer to him, as the cold of the ridge was beginning to get to her, he obliged. Rather than tell her they should just go back inside, rather than offering up his coat to her as an alternative, he obliged.

As the two of them lay that much closer to each other, their arms touching, he couldn't help his focus shifting away from the sky.

The stars were reflected on her glasses and in her eyes, her hair was strewn about in haphazard curls, her lips were ever so slightly parted as she gazed into the night.

He made sure to turn his attention back to the stars before she noticed.

They stayed that way for a time. Soon, though, he could hear her breathing slow and feel her shift next to him. He didn't think much of it until he felt both of her arms wrap around one of his. Not entirely sure what to make of it, he looked to her again only to see that she had drifted to sleep.

In that moment, she appeared so utterly at peace. It would be a crime truly worthy of exile to disturb such peace.

He managed to carefully free his arm from her grip only to turn on his side and pull her close, hugging her small frame tightly against himself.

If they were to wake up still like this, he would be certain to deny any conscious effort in making it so. Such was his way. But for now, he could appreciate this time before it passed.

Humans were so soft and warm compared to Saps.

Was it selfish of him to wish that he could feel her warmth forever?


End file.
